girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Strip's up early today. And.. the Foglios have managed in the past to come up with more effective attempts at a Friday cliffhanger. (If by some malign miracle the target is actually caught flatfooted by this attack, he almost deserves to get it..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:18, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Military protocol. They are in British uniforms. Wooster has to determine if they are hostile. He has already indicated he suspects they are so he should be prepared. In the fog of war, you need to obtain as much information as you can before acting which often is very limited. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:29, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :: I wasn't saying that confronting them was a bad idea, more that hopefully Wooster and the others somehow prepared for this not-terribly-surprising response. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:56, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Cool, English Spatsnez troops. Looks like a Heroic Freestyle Melee in the offing. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:20, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Nope. Working with/for the plotters, & cleaning up inconvenient witnesses. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :I wonder if it’s Rakethorn who’s leading the new arrivals. He was aware of the sitiuation within the dome and wasn’t friendly with most of the party. 11:19, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Good grief. They've been watching too many movies. ➤ Wooster, who hasn't always seemed very competent, at least gets a lot of points for bravery. ➤ Mad theory for the day: They're wearing uniforms that entirely cover their heads. Wooster says "Gentlemen." And they shoot him. So, it's a team of women. (Although, last time we saw that font, wasn't it some undead monsters in the Red Cathedral?) ➤ It's pretty clear that they're affiliated with some set of bad guys. If the grey hoods, nobody's told them that there are no more grey hoods. If the Steelgarter circle, we need an explanation for how what seems like a tiny group of plotters can deploy all this firepower. (And this is just "Team A.") ➤ And, sigh, looks like old Wooster is licensed to kill. Bkharvey (talk) 13:16, August 2, 2019 (UTC) By the way, what kind of weapon goes "bom"? Sounds like a French gun. But presumably nobody is so far around the bend as to use projectile weapons in an underwater habitat. So these are, as Agatha would say, death rays guns. So if they make a sound at all it should be "bzzzap" or something like that. Bkharvey (talk) 16:20, August 2, 2019 (UTC) : As far as you mad theory goes, I don't think Phil is capable of drawing women in skin-tight bodysuits that don't obviously look like women, whether their heads are covered or not. And I am pretty sure the guns are a joking reference to the old Wham-O Air Blaster. You could describe the noise they make as "Bom". Of course they are shooting vortices of air, not some kind of ray. I had one as a child, so it was easy to recognize. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:55, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :: So, I get that the reference to the Air Blaster is a joke. Are you saying thay're really shooting blasts of air? Not much of an armed force if so. Although it would go with the movie-style entrance. Is this an army of children? Bkharvey (talk) 21:58, August 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: I meant to say that the "bom" noise of the actual Air Blaster toy was caused by it shooting air, whereas the weapons in the comic seems to be shooting some kind of ray or energy beam, although they are still making the same noise as the toy. I am interpreting this as part of the joke, and it also explains why the noise made by the ray guns in the comic is so atypical. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:35, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::: Aww, too bad. It would have been fun to have an attack force of children, as in Bugsy Malone. ''Bkharvey (talk) 05:26, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::: P.S. You had one ''as a child? ''I remember when they came out -- I was already teaching at Berkeley, so less than 30 years ago. You're a youth! Sorry, offtopic. Bkharvey (talk) 08:46, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I take it back, after watching the video clip, the one I remember must be a more recent reduced-power one to avoid blowing out eardrums. In decorator colors. Bkharvey (talk) 09:04, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::: To continue veering off-topic, it seems the original Wham-O Air Blaster came out in 1965, about 55 years ago. I may be somewhat younger than you, but I definitely don't qualify as a youth these days. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:50, August 4, 2019 (UTC) I’m wondering about the dome’s architectural layout. There is a window next to an interior door. Svesjo (talk) 18:06, August 2, 2019 (UTC) : With all the gas hissing and the wheel-opener, I'm pretty sure that's an airlock, and not an interior door. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, I think you’re right. But I think Cheyenne has made an error here. The first panel should probably be two panels, the door first closed and then open. I first thought it was a wall with two doors and a window. Svesjo (talk) 18:35, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh! Good eye! I was trying to make it that the bad guys came through the one on the right, and Wooster came through the one on the left, but that doesn't really make sense. So now I have to figure out where he ''did ''come from. Anyway, have you reported this? They should fix it; all it would take is a thick black vertical line. Bkharvey (talk) 08:51, August 4, 2019 (UTC) : And on a different subject.. it was pointed out elsewhere that there's a frame around Wooster, and color scheme of the walls doesn't really match up. Probably gong to turn out he's behind some sort of shield, or this is a reflected image or somesuch. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, duh, how could I not see that? Blast me with an air blaster... Bkharvey (talk) 21:58, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :: :: By the way, if there are mirrors involved, there are an even number of them, because that Wooster keeps his ID in his right pocket. (Although his ID seems to have changed shape since then.) Bkharvey (talk) 10:09, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Terribly sporting of that CQB crew to be wearing bullseyes on their chests. Incidentally, Albia's been Queen for how long and they still have the modern UK logo on? Why isn't it some tasteful Pre-celtic spiral of Albia's design? heteromeles : Maybe they're playing laser tag? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 01:34, August 3, 2019 (UTC) OOOH! OOH! I saw something! Wooster's appearance seems...'flat'. And there's a black frame around him! '''It's a reflection in a mirror!' Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:58, August 3, 2019 (UTC) : You wouldn't have had to see it if you'd read Geoduck42's note about it, four paragraphs up. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 08:53, August 4, 2019 (UTC)